Fire and Sun
by WritingSoul
Summary: Kings of the Sun Island and Fire Island formed a treaty form 3 years ago. When the eldest daughter of the Sun Island will turn 17 she will be engaged to the eldest son of the Fire Island. Will love Blossom or will hared devour the islands. -NALU- Adopted from WinterGlaze! (GO CHECK HER OUT!) Rating may go up ;) (Lucy may become more badass!) (I didn't write chapters 1-6!) ON HIATUS
1. The Treaty

~Sun King's office~

"This war has gone on for long enough.'' Said the King of the Sun Island

''I agree completely king of the sun island.'' Said the King of the Fire Island, folding his hands in his lap.

''Yes so let's settle it with a treaty and when my eldest daughter turns 17 and your eldest son turns 17 my daughter will come to your island and marry your son.'' He proposed

''That sounds about right'' agreed the fire king.

''And when they are married they are expected to have at least one child to show that our countries are united.'' Says the sun king, ''I will pass this up with our government I trust you will do the same fire king.''

''Yes sun king and when we both have news of what we have decided we will met here.'' He agreed

''Yes very well ''said the fire king. ''We shall have our decision by December 30th X782 the latest.''

''Yes and considering that is February 27th X382 we shall have enough time to discus. Do I have your agreement on this matter sun king?'' The fire king asked.

''You have my word fire king.'' The sun king promised

* * *

 **~Three Years Later~**

 **Lucy's POV**

I heard a knock on my door.

''May I come in mistress?'' My maid Virgo asked.

''Yes Virgo.'' I replied, a small smile adorning my face.

She opened the door.

''I have a message from your father he would like to see you in his study as soon as possible.'' She bowed

''Yes thank you Virgo you are dismissed.'' I sighed, rubbing my temples.

''Yes mistress.'' She replied, exiting quickly.

God what does _**my father**_ need now? I hope it has nothing to do with the Fire Island. I am aware of the treaty they made AND that I will have to marry the eldest son of the Fire Island's king. But still there island is just full of low life's. They have been fighting since I was five and then they stopped when I was 14. I mean a nine year war for what again? Seriously what were they fighting for? I think they forgot. IF they forgot then they were fighting a war for nothing and all those people how lost their lives died in vain. If all they did was toy with peoples' lives then, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM!

Well I better go see why my father requested my presence.

 _ **~The King's Study~**_

I knocked on the door.

''Father you requested my presence?'' I spoke, waiting for him to give me permission.

''Lucy you may come in.'' He requested.

I did a slight curtsy and stood across the room from my father.

''You may sit Lucy.'' He spoke, his back facing me.

I sat across from him. Waiting patently, I wondered why he called me here. At the same time my mind stirring with question of why he asked me to be here, He spoke.

''As you know Lucy you will have to marry the eldest son of the Fire Island. Well that time has come.''

* * *

 **Yay First Chapter!**


	2. You must depart at once

**~Sun King's Study~**

 **Lucy's POV**

My jaw dropped a little

''WHAT!? Father you can't be serious I just turned 17 five months ago.'' I spoke, my voice wavering.

''Yes Lucy, I understand your shock but we must do what is good for the Kingdom.'' He spoke regretfully

 _"Or in this case your reputation."_ I silently thought.

''And I have been informed that the prince has recently turned 17 two months ago to be exact.'' He confirmed

''Father you can't be serious! I mean I understand the cost if I do not go, but is it not too soon?'' I asked.

"Lucy you will leave in a week." He spoke firmly.

''But fa-'' I objected

''No buts to make up for the short notice I will allow for you to take one of the servants with you. You may choose now or later.'' He spoke softly, looking out over the kingdom.

''VIRGO! I mean I will take Virgo she is the most trusted in all of our servants she has been here for as long as I can remember she is like family to me.'' I cried.

''Yes I understand. I will inform her right away.'' He spoke, his voice turning firm again.

''Father if I must ask when will I leave?'' I asked firmly.

''November 6th at 6:30 am.'' He spoke.

''Thank you father. Is that all you needed from me?" I sighed, tired already.

''Yes. Now my daughter remember this is not what I or you want to do. It is for the Kingdom.'' He reminded

Also known as his reputation.

''Yes father." I bowed.

''You are dismissed and Lucy you are a Heartfillia live up to that name. If you wish to tell Prince Grey and Princess Wendy you are free too."

''Thank you father. I will inform them of my upcoming departure." I replied, walking to the door

''Very well then.'' He dissmissed

As I close my father's study door I sighed. I murmured to myself. I was proud of how calm I was back there but I feel like I am going to explode with all the anger and mixed emotions.

What!  
Why?

Who is he?

What will be like?

Questions began piling up in my head. I quickly thought of other things before I broke something. Well I believe we are expecting company for lunch, and they are the second richest family in the island. I better change into my red and pink ball gown.

 **~~Lunch~~**

''Hello I'm Lissana the youngest of three siblings.'' A short hair teen girl spoke.

''Hello I'm Elfman the second eldest child.'' A man spoke, he was very well built. He must work out a lot. I supressed the urge to snort

''Hello I'm MiraJane the eldest child also the current head of the family. Your father requested our presence for lunch?" The long haired girl spoke.

''Yes it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Princess Lucy Heartfillia, the eldest daughter. Next to me in the black suit is the second eldest, Prince Gray Heartfillia. And this is our youngest, Princess Wendy Heartfillia. Our father should be joining us soon please take a seat.'' I introduced, motioning for them to sit.

As we waited for father we passed the time with casual small talk. When father arrived he explained why he requested them for lunch.

It was all for a business proposal.

''Since the quality of children toys are dropping I thought since the head of your family is so young that you would excel at this task.'' Father said, nodding.

''Of course we would LOVE to exclaim MiraJane. Wouldn't we Elfman, Lissana.''

''Yes this is such an honor. Exclaimed Lissana.''

''When should we start your majesty?'' Asked Elfman.

''Whenever you see right.'' Says father.

After lunch and desert Lissana, Elfman, and MiraJane left in there carriage. And my father left to go to his study. I asked for Gray and Wendy to follow me to the garden. They were suspicious but they agreed.

''Sister you are being oddly quiet and you look quiet glum and not as bright and cheery as you usually are." Says Wendy with a worried tone, "Is something the matter?''

''I have terrible news!'' I exclaimed suddenly.

''What is it?" They both said in harmony

''In six days I will leave the Sun Island and go to the Fire Island to be engaged to the oldest son of their king and I will take Virgo with me. The worst part is father gave me his, _'it's for the Kingdom talk'_ which I like to call it the _It's all for my reputation_ chat.'' I sighed.

Wendy and Gray stared at me with a shocked expression. They both failed to say anything until Gray asked the same question that is on my mind.

''Why so soon?'' He questioned, putting his hand on his chin.

''Probably because the prince turned 17 two months ago and I turned 17 five months ago'' I explained,rolling my eyes

''So it's all because he turned 17 two months ago you have to leave.'' Wendy confirmed.

''Well that, and the treaty. The same treaty I wish to rip up and burn and for the peoples 'well being'." I said with an annoyed expression.

''Well at least you can take Virgo with you so you won't be lonely." Wendy said.

''Yes I certainly agree and you won't be alone in that wrecked place." Gray agreed, nodding.

''Tell me about it will probably be filled with fire and smoke with no green any were.'' I sighed

''I wish we could have known sooner." Gray mumbled

''I just found out before lunch so I'm pretty new on the news too." I added.

''I just hope it all works out for the best" Wendy says under her breath.

''I hope so too.'' I agreed, looking at the ground


	3. Leaving

Chapter 3

"Mistress!" Virgo called

"Yes Virgo?" Lucy called.

"We will be leaving in a hour I hope you have gotten prepared and are ready for our journey." Virgo informed

"Yes Virgo I just need to get dressed and say my good by's to everyone." I said sadly.

"Mistress do you have your keys?" Virgo asked suddenly

"Yes Virgo if I forgot them father would not be pleased they are the only memory of my mother. Oh ,and Virgo in 30 minutes would you fetch me?" I asked

"Yes I will do that mistress." Virgo repiled

"Thank you Virgo and Virgo do you have your things packed?'' I asked, curious.

''Yes I do mistress thank you for asking.''

''Of cores we will all need something to remind us of home.''

As Virgo leaves I change into my up to my knees wight dress with a light blue trim. AH perfect for a day on the sea I just hope my motion sickness dose not kick in or else it will be a LONG day. As I tie my hair into two ponytails I hear Virgo's voice.

''Mistress!''

''Yes Virgo.''

''You requested that I fetch you.''

''Yes let me bring my things to the ship and bid fair well to everyone and find Sky I hope she knows what ship we are on i don't want to repeat what happened last time it was a disaster! Virgo you should do the same."

"Yes mistress but try and make it short we don't want to be late to the docks."

"Yes Virgo."

DOCKS

"As I put my luggage aboard the ship Sky fly's out. Hi Sky are you ready to go to sea!"

"Yep Lucy!"

"Come on let's go say goodbye to every one."

"Right behind you Lucy!"

As we walk to she palace I admire the beach, ocean, and sky for what will seam like the last time in a while.

"Sky"

"Yeah Lucy"

"How do you think the prince will be like?"

"I don't know but at least he's the same as you and not younger that would be interesting."

"Your telling me!"

"At least your dad had enough sense to make you engage the heir of the Fire Island and NOT a country 1,000,000 miles away THAT would be bad."

"YEAH THAT WOULD BE REALLY BAD!"

"I'm just teasing you but it made you feel better right"

"Yep your such a good friend, pet, and most importantly Exceed."

"AW Lucy you flatter me."

PALACE

As we return to the palace all of our servants and maids are waiting along with my family. I couldn't help it it's like a dam broke deep inside and i burst out crying. "I'M GOING TO MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH!"

"Aw Lucy Don't cry we will be with you in spirit."

I will miss them and they will miss me to.

"I promise to wright" I say as I finish hugging them all I lift up my right arm as I walk away it's my special way of saying goodbye.

"Lucy."

"Yeah Sky?"

Why do you say goodbye like that?

Oh with my right arm it's just natural instinct i guess it's because the last time mama went on one of her jobs she said goodbye like that it's just my special way to tell her even thought it has been awhile since we last say each other i will always remember you.

LU-CHAN that's so sweet (CHAN means Friend or pretty girl in Japaneses also I felt like Lu-Chan should be what Sky and Levy call Lucy)

As we walk on the deck on the ship i make a L shape with my thumb and pointer finger.

Sky looked at me confused.

"It means were ever you are I an rooting for you." I said reading her mind

Then to my surprise she did it to and my family and servants fallowed I just had to burst into tears there.

When we were boarding the ship Sky said

"Lucy look at the ocean and sky they look more blue than usual."

"Sky your right! It's like the ocean and sky are saying there goodbyes to."

"I'm really going to miss this place Lucy."

"I am to Sky."

ON THE BOAT

"I'm glad Wendy's dragon slayer spell cured my motion sickness for now."

"Yeah it would not be a good trip with you barfing you gut's out Lucy."

"Yeah that's the down side of being a dragon slayer"

"You get motion sickness."

"Lucy your a light dragon slayer right."

"Yep Sky right on target."

"So what do you eat to eat your element if there is sun rays I will eat them it's not like anything changes"

.

"See i just did it and nothing is different than a little breeze."

"Yeah your right Lucy nothing seems different!"

*YAWN* "Gosh I'm sooo tired let's crash in our ship rooms"

"Best idea all day Lucy!"

"Well soon to be one of the last idea's of the day."

11 HOURS LATER

"LUCY! LUCY WAKE UP!"

"Hmm where are we."

"We are on the boat remember."

"Yeah I didn't looses my memory i was just asleep."

"Oops sorry Lucy."

"So why did you wake me?"

"We will be there in 30 minuets and they want you to change your close to the traditional wear but it's just like your dress except it's red with black trim."

"Really! That's so cool Sky!"

As I finished changing i fixed my hair the way it was before we left i just changed the bans that held my hair.

"LUCY!"

What's wrong Sky?

"WHERE HERE!"

Wow I took a long time 0.0

"Wow It's so pretty!"

"AND..."

"and what sky?"

"NO FIRE"

"Wow Sky your right there really is no fire!"

"But I wonder how it got it's name. . ."

"Well there's one way to find out!"

"Wait Lucy! I SAID WAIT FOR ME!"

"Oh sorry Sky! Let's go find Virgo and look at the scenery."

"That is your second best idea today your on fire!"

"Thanks Sky! Now HURRY UP!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

"VIRGO!" We yelled we found her staining into the sky with eye's full of amazement.

"We ran to join her."

"Wow it's amazing!"

"WERE HERE!"

"Mistress go get your things i will meet you in front of the docks with my stuff and take Sky's stuff too please."

"Sure Virgo!"

"Let's go Sky!"

"AYE!"


	4. Meeting him! Do I really hate him?

Princess Lucy welcome to our palace says a girl with long scarlet hair. It is our honor to have the princess stay with us my name is Erza Scarlet a maid in this palace.

I see you already know my name but my full name is Princess Lucy Heartfillia, The yellow and white cat is Sky

Hello Erza I'm Sky the exceed!

SKY! Don't scare her!

Oh no Lucy no need to worry we have our own exceed in this palace his name is Happy he is a blue and wight fellow.

Really! Well Sky your not the only exceed anymore!

YEAH!

And this is Virgo she is one of my most trusted maids in our palace.

Hello I'm Virgo.

Hello Virgo I'm Erza.

The Fire King Igneel is awaiting your presence with his son Natsu in the throne room. Also Natsu is the one who you are engaged with.

Thank You Erza. UM weir's the throne room.

The king thought you might say that so i was told to escort you there.

Thank you Erza.

It is my pleasure you can take your maid and cat with you.

The king also wanted to see Virgo to assign her sleeping chamber and Sky you will be bunking with Lucy right?

Yep.

Okay, then fallow me.

THE KING IGNEELS THRONE ROOM

Here we are King Igneels Throne Room. I will await for you here to show you room I have a feeling that Virgo will be bunking with me considering I don't have a room mate yet.

Thank you Erza. We will meet you here in a bit.

*Me Virgo and Sky enter King Igneels throne room* We all do a curtsey and bow*

You may stand said the king.

We all stood waiting for someone to speak.

Lucy.

Yes your highness.

This is Natsu my eldest and only child.

His eyes fixed on me I could tell he was staring.

I curtseyed and said, Hello Prince Natsu.

When he talked he was still staring at me.

Good day Princess Lucy, I hope you had a safe travel.

Yes we did the waves were smooth and the wind was blowing in the perfect direction making it one of the most enjoyable boat ride I have had in a while. I smiled at him and he smiled back I caught a glance at fangs. And they looked exactly like mine.

I am sorry if this is an impolite question Natsu but. . .

I held my breath...

Are you a dragon slayer?

His eyes filled with shock.

How did you know!

When you smiled you had fangs that looked exactly like mine and not just that when I first entered the throne room I thought I smelt a dragon slayer my nose is almost never wrong but i thought it was just the all the new smells my nose was just confused so when I saw your fangs I knew I was right that there was really another dragon slayer other than my sister out there!

Natsu and Igneel looked at each other and then at me this seamed to go one for an eternity.

When Natsu finally spoke up his voice was filled with cheer and happiness and all the stiffness from before was gone.

Well dad we have another one of us!

His father bowled a laugh and said your right son!

I was so confused and i guessed it showed on my face.

My old man here is the one who taught me fire magic behold IGNEEL THE FIRE DRAGON!

I gasp in amazement! The king is a dragon!

So Lucy what tipe of Dragon slayer are you I'm a Fire dragon slayer!

I looked at Natsu and King Igneel.

I'm a Light Dragon Slayer.

So you eat light?

YEP Sky piped up.

AN EXCEED! Natsu yelled HAPPY'S GONNA FLIP!

I had a look of amusement on my face and then I said if you want for me to show you how I eat light I'll show you!

REALLY! Natsu looked like he was about to see the most entertaining show on earth.

I rolled my eyes and said ready!

You bet Luce.

I looked at him with a confused expression.

It's your nick name Lucy.

OH that make much more scene i thought you forgot my name.

Okay on 3

1...

2...

3...

I gulped down the light that was surrounding my slowly so Natsu won't ask me again.

Luce why is it windy in here?

Because I was eating.

OHHH so instead of light dispersing you get a light breeze!

Yep you got it!

King Igneel started talking again but this time directed to Virgo.

Virgo you will share a room with Erza Scarlet you have already met correct.

Yes your highness said Virgo.

Good, when Erza finishes taking Lucy and Sky to there room she will show you your room okay Virgo.

Yes your highness.

Father,

Yes Natsu

Is it okay if I take Lucy to her room and Erza takes Virgo to there room.

Yes that would be fine.

You are all dismissed.

Thank you your highness.

All three of us said, but Natsu said.

Thanks Dad!

If I said that to my dad he would have my head, Natsu is lucky to have such a caring father.

Come on Luce.

He said grabbing my hand!

Okay! Come on Sky!

LUCY'S ROOM AND THE HALLWAY

As we raced down the halls we stopped at the 3rd floor Natsu opened the first door to the right.

I looked around Wow it's amazing

Glad you like it cause this is your room from now on!

I ran to the bed and plopped my things down.

Well Home Sweet Home right Natsu.

.

.

.

.

NATSU! ANYONE IN THERE!

Oh Luce sorry i was just spacing out.

Yah I could see that.

So how do you like it.

It's so big and it's black and blue! Yes i don't have to paint it I yelled!

Natsu looked at me totally confused.

Um. . . so I'm guessing you like blue and black.

Of course I have loved the colors since I was a little girl.

Why?

Blue reminds me of the sky and ocean, and black is because when I was little I looked up in the night sky and i saw the starts looking brighter than they ever did be for and the black was darker than ever so i grew to love black and blue. I like black because that was my mom's favorite color.

So wear's your mom now Luce

Heaven.

Oh Luce I'm so sorry.

It's okay you didn't know.

Then before I knew what happened I was pulled into a bear hug by Natsu.


	5. I wish it was always like this

Na- Natsu wh-

Just enjoy it Lucy.

I sighed. I knew he meant well. And surprisingly I was sorta enjoying it.

Natsu. . .

Thank You.

Tears start to build up I try to keep it in be I just can't it's been a long time I have been comforted.

Lucy are you okay?

Yeah. It's just been a while since someone really cared.

He looked at me shocked and pulled me closer.

Well dinner should be ready soon I should probably change.

Yeah good idea.

By the way Luce we are having dinner in town.

Okay Natsu thanks.

As he walked away I realized Sky looking at me with wide eyes.

Sky don't you start!

You like him.

Sky I'm so posed to like him we are engaged! Or have you forgot already.

Uh I SOOO did not forget.

I noticed Sky was looking like she just told the biggest lie in her life.

LIGHT DRAGON IRON FIST!

AHHHH! Then Sky flew out the window.

When will that cat ever learn.

I closed the window and found a blue skirt and a blue and wight shirt, and my belt with my keys and whip my mom's celestial spirit Leo the Lion gave her. I put hairy up in a high side ponytail.

I hear a tapping sound at the window and open it to see Sky.

Lucy are you less angry.

Yep come on in.

I see we are going to dinner but why are you wearing your casual closes?

Because I thought it would be appropriate since we are going into town.

Oh that makes a lot more scene.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

LUCE YOU READY!

Natsu I can hear you perfectly fine and yes I am.

Can I come in.

Sure.

Natsu walks in.

We stair at each other then burst out laughing.

Looks like I dint need to tell you to not wear fancy clothes.

Yep I thought since we were going to town it would be better to wear this.

Luce.

Yeah.

Why are you carrying keys and a whip?

Keys because there were my mom's and whip just in case. I never NOT have it with me.

Makes sense. Now LET"S GO LUCE!

I'm coming Natsu.

Luce why did a hear a bang sound when I left your room.

I stared at Sky.

Uh cause Sky here said something stupid.

He looked alarmed.

And you did a Iron Fist on her!

She is used to it we trained every day since she was able to use magic. So it's just a little bump to her.

What magic does she use.

Transformation magic.

COOL!

Um Natsu.

Were going in a carriage.

WHAT! NOOOO! Wait what about you Luce.

My sister did a anti-motion sickness anti-Nashua spell on me five times over so I'm good for a week.

Lucky. He grumbled

I just rolled my eyes.

THE CAFE

Hello King Igneel, Prince Natsu. Who might this be?

Natsu answered for me.

This is Princess Lucy from the Sun Island.

She looked me over then eyed my whip.

Why do you carry that Princess.

I have been meaning to ask that to. Says the King.

You can never be to careful. I said looking into the sky.

Why is that Luce.

I had a bad experience when I was a girl with some kids my age.

Really what happened Luce.

Well. . .

FLASH BACK 15 Years Back

Look at that royal brat.

Yeah. Why is she here.

Let's go pick on her she looks like she's alone. . .

I didn't hear there conversation as I was looking at the wild flowers in the meadow next to town.

I felt a hand grab my mouth and another set of hand grab my arms, then another set of arms tied me to a chair in a ally. I tried to fend them of but there were to many of them. Right before they covered my mouth with cloth I yelled HELP as loud as I could. They were shaken when my mother came to my rescue and scolded the children and picked me up. I could just imagination there faces but I didn't look back since I was crying so hard.

My mother asked one of her spits to make a whip that would defend me. And my mother hired a self defense tutor to teach me ways to protect my self other than the whip. I grew found of my whip and took it where ever I went.

Then in the middle of the war when I was only 10. People were hired to assassinate me but I knocked them out with my moves and whip and we put them in cells to make sure they did not go back until the war was over.

END OF FLASH BACK

And that's why I carry my whip were ever I go.

Natsu and the King looked at me with shocked and alarmed expressions.

After dinner we went back to the palace.

HALLWAYS

Wait so what you said at the cafe is really true.

Yep.

Natsu and me keep on talking and he showed me different area's of the palace.

Natsu finally stops in front of large doors.

This here is the palace library.

I run inside and twirl around looking at all the books.

Paradise.

Hello Princess my name is Levy the librarian here.

Hi Levy I'm princess Lucy.

Nice to meet you princess.

Just call me Lucy!

Is it okay if I call u Lu-chan

Sure!

LUUUUCE!

WHAT NATSU!

HURRY UP!

COMING ILL BE THERE IN A MINUET!

Sorry levy I got to go!

NATSU YOU BETTER STILL BE THERE!

Back in the hallway

FOR CRYING OUT LOUD NATSU WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! -_-

Sorry but we have to hurry up!

-_- Really Natsu do we even have something we have to do?

No but still after this i need to show you something.

Fine.

*I bumped into someone then i looked curiously at them*

Sorry miss

No its fine

I am Gajeel head chief of the kitchen.

I am princess Lucy.

Nice to meet you princess.

Just call me Lucy.

What a coincidence I had to ask you a favor Gajeel! Can you let us see the kitchen?

Of cores Prince.

Thanks Gajeel!

Kitchen

WOW! This is HUGE!

Yep some of the best dishes are made here of the whole island!

Now come on I ne-

Prince

Yes Jella

Can I have permission to go out to town to get some dinner?

Sure knock your self out!

Thank you your highness.

Now Luce fallow me!

We ran to the garden my eyes stared in amazement.

How do you like it Luce!

Its amazing Natsu!

Then we just sat there for most of the night

I wish it was always like this Natsu

Me to Luce.


	6. What Happened?

BOOM! Suddenly flames an smock erupted from the village. The boom of magic power was very close to the palace. But little did they know that in the Sun island the same thing was happening...

Lucy P.O.V.

"The palace!" I yell

"Are we at war?" Natsu asked.

"Hopefully not. Maybe it was just a VERY powerful spell gone wrong?"

"Probably not. No one uses spells that powerful that I know of."

"Lucy the king your father has sent a hologram (Yes they have those) showing your home in the same mess." Virgo said.

"So it's not the Fire or Sun islands." I murmurer to my self.

"True that" Natsu said.

I jumped in surprise. "EH! You heard me?!"

"Well duh your not the only dragon slayer anymore."

"I had a little sister you know she was a sky dragon slayer." I say.

"Oh. Right."

"So do we have any new villagers or anyone new NOT from here?"

"Well's there you."

I slap his wrists "BE SERIOUS THE COUNTRY COULD BE GOING TO WAR AND YOUR JOKING AROUND!"

"Calm down Luce. There were some strange ships at the docks not from either Islands."

"Wells there's a start. What color was the sails?"

"Crimson and purple with a black skull.

"Oh Crap. Oh Crap." I said "Not them anyone but them."

"You know them."

"There the ones that killed my mother and youngest sister."


	7. The Goddess of the Stars!

Natsu stared at the girl standing infront of him.

"Luce, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" He began apologize, but was cut off.

"It's fine Natsu, be need to find out where these boats came from. I have a feeling I know." Lucy spoke grimly.

She got in her battle stance, or that's what it looked like. She had one knee touching the ground, and the other wasn't touching the ground. In fact, the only thing touching the ground on the other leg was the tip of her shoe. She reached into her shirt and pulled out two tiny pointed daggers. She chanted something, and they grew to the size of swords.

"Stay here." She commanded. The swords had grown into heavy looking swords and they had stars dancing around them.

She took off, the tips of her shoes barley touching the ground, she ran so quick, it looked like she was flying. She jumped from box to box, ship to ship, before she got to her destination.

She readied her swords at her side, and jumped onto the boat. Guards began to fly at her in waves and she swiped her swords out infront of her, they shot out a blast of celestial magic, and knocked every guard back. Lucy pinned one of them to the wall.

"Tell me who you work for, _now_." She hissed.

The guard nodded weakly and told her everything.

Stars began to surround her, and once he was done, she dropped him, and they closed in on her.

She came out of there, covered in stars and there were yellow, glowing streaks on her face.

She stomped back to Natsu, who was in awe by just how much power she had.

She transformed back, and grabbed Natsu's arm.

"We need to inform your parents." She spoke.

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Hold on tight!" She commanded.

He squeezed her arm, letting her know he was holding on for dear life.

She ran as fast as she could, and they were there in a matter of minutes.

She sped over to Igneel.

"Igneel, we have an issue." Lucy panted.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Cobra from the poison island has done this. He is after me, he's trying to kill me. Just like he did to my mother and youngest sister." She bowed her head.

"So I am going to send a hologram...and if he doesn't listen..." she trailed off

"Then?" Igneel asked.

"We kill him." She spoke, a predatory gleam in her eyes

Natsu and Igneel shuddered, both feeling her dark aura.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

Lucy took a small crystal ball out of her pocket.

"Cobra, you and I both know, that I am stronger than you, and could tear your army to pieces in a matter of seconds. So, you can pay for rebuilding the castle, or you can be slaughtered by my hand, and all of the land you have, will be split between the fire and sun islands. It is your choice, however I expect an answer by sundown." She finished. Lucy snapped her fingers, and the ball flew into the air.

The ball came back in a matter of seconds, showing cobra's castle and the millions of army men that surrounded his castle.

"We refuse." He said.

Lucy summoned stars around her and they closed in on her.

This time she came out in a flowing white dress that stopped right under her knees.

She had gladiator sandals on, they were gold.

Natsu tried to go after her but she disappeared in a flash. Igneel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I wouldn't go after her. She has a special dragon slayer mode. It's called Goddess of the Stars. Her mom and I battled once. She had the same gift, and that is only activated when she has a killing intent. She will kill him, and nothing will stop her." He informed, walking to the temporary castle.

"It's best to just wait, and hope she can handle the powers she will be given."

Natsu nodded.

 _"I hope Luce is okay..._ " He thought.

* * *

Wendy sat at the door of her tent, looking into the sky.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Gray questioned, sitting next to her.

Wendy shook her head.

"Remember what Lucy-nii said?" Wendy asked.

Gray shook his head.

Wendy pointed to the sky.

"She said that if she wasn't okay, the stars would flicker." Wendy reminded.

Gray nodded, looking up at the sky.

They sat like that for a while, until Wendy got up.

"Keep a watch, I need some sleep." She commanded.

Gray nodded, he watched the stars for another 5 minutes, and they flickered. Gray gasped and burst into Wendy's tent.

"They flickered." he gasped.

Wendy shot up, eyes wide.

"We have to leave, _NOW."_ she said, summoning some wind.

Gray just nodded and let the wind that was summoned take him to their destination.

* * *

Lucy panted, looking at the gash on her arm. She had killed him, put now his powers were going to flow to her.

Wendy ran in, and almost screamed, seeing the state her sister was in.

"Thank the gods you guys are here." She panted, collapsing into Wendy's arms.

"Wendy, please get some temporary healing done on her, we'll have to take her to the Fire Island." Gray commanded, going off in search of clues.

Wendy nodded and healed what she could on her sister.

Gray came back a minute later, with two books and a bag on his back. He was also rolling a suitcase with him.

Wendy gaped, but opened a portal, something she didn't do too often.

As soon as they were there, Igneel and Natsu dashed out into the hall, yelling Lucy's name.

Out of habit, Wendy put up a wind barrier, sending them flying back.

"She's fine. I healed her, she just needs to rest, the new powers are adjusting to her body, and her body is adjusting to them." Wendy informed, a scowl on her face.

Igneel nodded.

Natsu only had one thing on his mind.

 _"What's happening to her?"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **Yay! The first chapter I wrote! (Squeals) Anyway, thanks for reading, and this chapter's question is:**

 _ **What is your favorite food?**_

 **Until next chapter,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	8. The first weapon

**Hey peoples! I'm going to summarize what has happened so far.**

 **Lucy has been sent to the fire Island by her father, because of the treaty. In this story, the oldest will be ruler of their land, no matter the gender. Lucy however, is an exception to this rule. Lucy is a Celestial Dragon Slayer, with a special mode. After meeting Natsu, they went to the castle, only to find that it was bombed. They ran back to the ships, and Lucy elimated Cobra, the ruler of the poison Island. Wendy and Gray, sensed this, and went to help her, they are now in the Fire Island.**

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thanks for the review. I summarized the story so far.**

 ** _ONWARDS!_**

* * *

 _~Recap~_

 _Out of habit, Wendy put up a wind barrier, sending them flying back._

 _"She's fine. I healed her, she just needs to rest, the new powers are adjusting to her body, and her body is adjusting to them." Wendy informed, a scowl on her face._

 _Igneel nodded._

 _Natsu only had one thing on his mind._

 _ **"What's happening to her?"** He thought to himself._

* * *

"So what's happening to her?" Natsu asked.

"King Igneel, you haven't explained it to him?" Wendy asked, walking down the hall.

Igneel shook his head.

"Okay then. Let me explain." Wendy said. "Countries each have five different things that are unique to the islands. They all fall under categories, Weapons, Tombs, Summoning, Magic, and Music. Weapons can vary, but usually they have many different 'special' weapons, that have minds of their own. Each has tombs, written by the dragons to learn the spells when they could no longer teach the next generation. The summoning to each island is unique. Rulers of the lands are able to summon warriors, from what they believe is some sort of spirit realm. Magic is a whole different story, there is a magic granted by the gods to the owner of any land. Music is different, each Island has a religion, and their musical tastes are usually simallar to their beliefs, because they feel they can relate. Any acceptions to this Law are sent to my homeland, the Sun Island. These documents and tools are all given to the victor of a battle in which the king dies, or the heir of that Island. Lucy's new magic is adjusting to her body, and her body is adjusting to her new powers, but there is only so much power a person can have, thus making it impossible to kill every leader and gain their powers without dying. But, as my sister is the heir of two islands, this unspoken Law doesn't apply to her."

Igneel's jaw dropped. "So that means..."

Wendy nodded. "Yes, she could be the next Goddess."

Natsu looked at her, confusion dancing in his eyes.

Wendy sighed. "A goddess, is a woman, that once every 100 years, is brought to earth, and delivered in the form of a newborn child. Each island has their own. Each are extremely powerful, and the only ones able to absorb every power. There can be male versions, they are known for having a special mode in whatever magic they use. They are separated into two categories. Those who seek evil, and those who conquer it. And it has been 100 years since that time, and we think that Lucy may be the elemental goddess. She is going to suffer immensely, but only people like her can handle it." Wendy looked up to the celing, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

She wiped them away, and they headed back to Lucy's room, where Wendy was keeping the things Gray had brought back.

She pointed to two books, that were a deep purple color.

"Those are the tombs."

She pointed to a suitcase, it was purple and Lined with gold.

"That is the suitcase that has the weapons and summoning tools, along with the documents in it. We aren't allowed to open it, but Lucy is." She explained.

Natsu nodded.

"Well, now that we are done here, we need to go home. Goodbye." She said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Natsu looked around, and noticed her brother had disappeared.

It was only then that he noticed that he never got their names.

Lucy began to stir, and she groaned.

"So you're finally up, eh?" Igneel said, giving her a small smile.

Lucy nodded, lifting up her shirt to expose your bellybutton.

"Ah, my mark came in." She observed.

There was a mark on the right side of her bellybutton, it was a purple dragon, surrounded in a mist.

Her other mark was on the top of her bellybutton, and it was a gold dragon coiled around a cloud, that was surrounded by stars.

She pulled her shirt down and limped over to the suitcase. Putting two fingers on her leg, it straightened, and she turned to the two men in the room.

"You wanna see how the contracts with the tools are made?" She asked the both of them.

Igneel and Lucy nodded, and she closed her eyes, summoning some magic power.

"Natsu, watch." Igneel commanded.

Natsu returned his gaze to Lucy, and she took this as her que, she began to chant.

"Celestial Poison Princess Mode: Activate!"

A purple and gold glow surrounded Lucy, and she was transformed. Her dress was a long, flowing purple and gold dress. She wore a purple and gold crown, and puple and gold pumps.

She walked out of the room, dragging the suitcase behind her.

They arrived at a room, and Lucy opened the door.

Natsu knew this room well, he had been here many times for weapon and Summoning training.

She stood in the middle of the room, looking at the various weapons that where lined up on the blue walls.

The floor was made of yellow marble, tiles.

She opened the suitcase, and took the first weapon out, it was a sword, it had a purple hilt, lined with jewels, and the blade was curved a little, and green.

To her surprise, the sword was as light as a feather.

She held the sword in her palm, and opened her eyes, which where glowing a purple color.

"Oh, great sword Fugu, grant me the power to wield you, and slay my opponents." She chanted.

The sword started to dance around her palm, and it eventually started to dance around her entire body, creating a vortex around her body. Her breathing slowed, and she reached out, and grabbed the sword.

A voice rang in her head. It was a woman's voice.

 _"Good Job, my dear! I am Fugu, and I would be honored to be wielded by a lovely woman such as yourself." She said politely._

Lucy put the sword back in the case, and took a deep breath.

Pulling out the other weapon, she laid it in the palm of her hand.

It was a scythe, and the blade was a dark purple. The pole was a gold color.

 _"Well, here goes nothing."_ She thought.

* * *

 **Hi! Did you like the chapter? Please review, I would love to hear your opinions.**

 **Question Time~!**

 _ **Have you read my other stories?**_

 **Until next time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


End file.
